Élodie Moreau
"He watches her run a hand down her hair and thinks she is pretty, in an unnatural sort of way. If beauty were the ocean, wild and uncontrollable, she would be a swimming pool. Safe, controlled and entirely predictable. But still something that shone, sparkled. And yet, beyond the surface he had no idea. Perhaps that was where her ocean lay. A sudden thought occurs to him and he thinks it entirely accurate. She was a trap - enticing people in and ensnaring them beyond the surface, in wild currents. It scares him that he may he getting sucked in without realizing it." - Michael Tarot Appearance A wispy girl, Élodie stands, not noticeably tall, yet never seemingly small. Her pale skin is only outshined by her ivory hair, long and straight, falling just past her shoulders. With a small snub nose and deep-set, dark-enough-to-look-black eyes, there is something unnerving about the way she's looking at you. When walking, Élodie tries to look as if she gliding rather than physically working for movement, just as her mother. She stands right up and down, her hands usually clasped in front of or behind her. Her clothes is almost exclusively black and white when wearing her own, which she will despite the uniform requirements, hiding her clothes behind her cloak whenever meeting with people likely to hold her to the standard dresscode. Personality Élodie has only one thing on her mind: excellence. Her family's motto, Per excellentiam judex, is imprinted into her spine through rigorous education, whether by family or by tutors. As such, Élodie is not a judgemental character, never judging by looks, blood, nor house. She is only interested in achieving excellence herself, and if someone isn't heading there, they do not walk the same path. Furthermore, she has an ethereal quality to her, never speaking of feelings because she doesn't examine them. She enjoys slowly prying secrets from rigid fingers, but she doesn't push. Instead, she works in softer ways. Her main trait is this: intrigue. She has a black cat named Dana, gifted to her on her eleventh birthday. Background With her family just moving to England to afford Élodie an education with Hogwarts, Élodie is not the greatest fan of the castle she's introduced to. Her dreams of attending Beauxbatons with its hallowed halls and marble walls were crushed, and though her parents have sternly informed her that it is for her own betterment's sake, she secretly suspects it has something to do with her mother's company's betterment instead. Her father being a pure-blood aristocrat and her mother being a Muggleborn (she thinks) haute couture fashion designer, Élodie knows better than to question them to their face, though. Business is business, and one limb reflects back upon the body. There are some things better left unspoken, like the fact that Élodie doesn't always know her own mind or that she overheard the help speaking of a twin she doesn't remember. Relationships Ben Green In the beginning of first year, Ben Green was someone Élodie naturally gravitated towards. However, they have since fallen apart, as Élodie felt more and more than Ben was pushing her away and distancing himself, offering nothing in return. Brooke Lyons When Brooke found Élodie practising ballet in an abandoned classroom and decided to join, the two became fast friends. They exchanged Christmas presents, and Brooke is the only one Élodie has told about the scene in the dungeons, when she and Ben confronted Dai Selwyn. Annise East So very like Élodie in many ways, Annise invited Élodie to join a study group involving many of her other friends and a few yet unknown faces. They proceeded to train together for a short spell, and Élodie greatly admires Annise, wishing for a closer relationship. Élodie also carries around a watch she was gifted by the Slytherin. Michael Tarot Pages could be written on Élodie's experience of Michael Tarot. He is an intellectual and social peer and her favourite playmate, because Élodie and Michael present themselves as puzzles, and Élodie find humans far more interesting than material tests. More than that, Michael contains pieces inside of him, gems of ambition, and Élodie loves finding them and picking them out. Cecilia Evans Though Élodie doesn't often find intellectual peers in happy characters, Cecilia Evans quickly grabbed her attention with a philosophical discussion on the theories of magic and what might be sacrificed in order to cast a spell. Dorm mates and Élodie's absolutely best friend, the two girls can often be found braiding each other's hair or discussing Potions homework. When Cecilia wakes up in the middle of the night, it is Élodie's cat, Dana, that greets her. Quinn Sovány Quinn really wants to pet Dana, and that is nearly the extent of their relationship. Ivy Su Asking Ivy to help her with studying Potions, Élodie has found a self-appointed intellectual mentor in the older Slytherin girl. Orwell Galilei Intrinsically curious, Élodie and Orwell first met in an abandoned tower, where he taught her Lumos Numerosa and made her want to know more. Orwell has secrets, and though Élodie doesn't like to receive knowledge by force, she considers it her finest challenge to lure them out of people nonetheless. First year Notable happenings: * Confronting Dai Selwyn in the dungeons regarding the school poisoning. * Talking to Michael Tarot about having their own chocolate frog cards and giving him one with his face on it for Christmas. * Starting to communicate with Medraut Prince through a series of scholarly debates on bookmarks and parchment pages exchanged through a Ravenclaw Tower book. Neither knows who the other person writing is. * Reading Quinn's tarot cards. * Being told the story of the Dullahan by Michael. * A closer relationship to her History of Magic professor, Morton Mallory, than any other adult at the castle, even visiting his family estate for an exhibition surprisingly put together by the professor. * Succeeding in eating the Flameseed Flambé at Florence Fortescue's after their headmaster and Path Professor, Owen Newman, failed. * Being told about the happenings in the Forbidden Forest and later by Cecilia, Élodie knows that Eliot Barrett was bitten by a werewolf. * Inviting Cecilia for a week and Michael for a couple of days to her family estate, Élodie consolidated her friendship with both. = Category:Ravenclaws Category:Females Category:Half-bloods Category:Class of 2026 Category:Students Category:Characters